Trouver le sens
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: "Buffleroi" (Saison 3) du point de vue d'Astrid. One-shot. Je ne peux pas développer trop le résumé pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode.


**Bonjour!**

 **Je voudrais vous présenter ma contribution au génialissime fandom qu'est Dragons. J'ai dévoré les épisodes de la série pendant ces dernières semaines, et j'ai voulu moi aussi apporter ma pierre à ce bel édifice.**

 **J'ai voulu réécrire l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, Buffleroi, du point de vue d'Astrid, et j'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée de son caractère.**

 **Disclaimer: How to Train your Dragon n'est pas à moi!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Trouver le sens

Dans les lueurs du soleil couchant, je slalomai entre les immenses rochers qui s'élevaient de la mer. J'achevais une patrouille sans événement remarquable qui m'avait permis d'améliorer encore un peu mes techniques de vol avec Tempête. Je sortis la carte et traçai une croix pour indiquer l'emplacement de ma patrouille.

« Cadrant Alpha, c'est fait, rien que de l'eau, et… »

Tempête grogna un peu, attirant mon attention sur la mer.

« Oui, moi aussi je l'ai vu, ma belle. »

Je rangeai ma carte et sortis une longue-vue pour mieux voir notre découverte. Un navire sortait du brouillard vespéral, étrangement silencieux. J'étais intriguée et décidai alors d'aller voir de plus près ce drakkar mystérieux. Quelques instants plus tard, Tempête se posait sur le pont désert. Je sautai de son dos, et prenant ma hache à la main, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée menant aux cabines. Je fis signe à ma dragonne de se préparer à toute éventualité. Elle me suivit donc, les épines de sa queue déployées. Devant l'accès sombre, j'observai un moment. Pas un mouvement, pas la moindre présence. Légèrement plus rassurée, je me tournai vers Tempête.

« Ce bateau est abandonné, allez, on s'en va d'ici… »

A ce moment précis, un bruit de chute et un cri se firent entendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Je repris ma hache fermement et m'avançai avec prudence dans l'obscurité.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » interrogeai-je.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je repris mon chemin, guère rassurée. Que pouvait-il bien se passer sur ce navire en apparence abandonné ? J'arrivai devant l'entrée d'un couloir sombre. J'interrogeai de nouveau les ombres :

« Vous êtes là ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Je poussai alors une exclamation de dégoût. Une odeur pestilentielle venait d'assaillir mes narines. Elle me prit le nez, la bouche la gorge. C'était presque irrespirable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Une torche était suspendue au mur. Tempête l'alluma à ma demande et je m'en saisis, voulant voir plus clair ce que je risquais de trouver dans cet endroit inquiétant. A l'extrémité du couloir, je trouvai une scène d'horreur. Gisant çà et là dans la cale, des corps sans vie, livides et verts s'exposaient à mon regard. Je poussai un cri d'effroi. Que s'était-il passé ? Les Vikings morts avaient les traits creusés et une expression de douleur extrême gravée dans leur visage. L'odeur affreuse s'expliquait à présent. C'était celle de la mort. Je reculai, prise de panique. Je devais sortir d'ici, quoi qu'il eût pu leur arriver. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Une main se posa alors sur mon bras. Une main gonflée, verte et livide. Je criai de nouveau, en écho à un autre cri, et la main me griffa brutalement. J'hurlai alors de douleur et de peur mélangées, et sortis en courant de ce lieu d'horreur. Une fois sur le pont, je repris mon souffle, essayant de m'en remettre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la griffure, que Tempête semblait regarder avec inquiétude.

« Ça va aller, ma belle, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

Je montai sur son dos, désireuse de retourner la plus vite possible à la Rive des Dragons. Je devais à tout prix parler de ma découverte. Il n'était plus possible de sauver qui que ce soit dans ce bateau, j'en était certaine. Il ne restait qu'à brûler le bateau pour offrir à ses occupants de vraies funérailles vikings. J'accomplis le trajet du retour de nuit, avec le minimum de pauses possible. Je voulais me reposer, laisser cet événement comme un simple souvenir derrière moi. Cette griffure n'était pas grand-chose, j'en étais sûre. Elle me démangeait un peu mais n'était pas si douloureuse. Je n'aurais qu'à la nettoyer et à la laisser guérir seule, comme je faisais pour les blessures légères comme celle-ci.

J'arrivai à la Rive dans la matinée. Tout le monde était déjà actif. D'après le bruit que j'entendais à la forge, Harold devait s'y trouver. Je laissai donc Tempête à notre hutte et allai retrouver Harold pour lui faire mon rapport. Ma blessure me tiraillait, mais il y avait plus important. Lorsque j'arrivai à la forge, Harold s'y trouvait effectivement, en compagnie de Varek. Ils semblaient tester un nouvel équipement de protection pour les yeux. Dès que je parus dans l'ouverture, Harold se tourna vers moi. Il dut remarquer mon air grave, puisqu'il me demanda, sérieux :

« Astrid ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il semblait réellement concerné par mon état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose dans ta patrouille ? »

J'acquiesçai. Varek m'interrogea sur la nature de ma découverte, avant d'être interrompu par Kranedur, qui sauta sur l'occasion pour faire l'idiot. Il venait d'arriver dans la forge en compagnie de Kognedur et Rustik. Je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur à supporter ses âneries, après ce que j'avais vu et ma nuit de vol. Aussi lâchai-je :

« J'ai trouvé un bateau de pêche. »

Kranedur continua de parler, puis s'aperçut que ce n'était pas tellement le moment de plaisanter. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Je continuai et parlai du navire qui dérivait et des cadavres que j'y avais trouvés. L'ambiance dans la forge avait changé du tout au tout.

« Des survivants ? demanda Varek.

\- Un seul, répondis-je.

\- Alors il faut aller aider ce pauvre homme ! s'exclama Harold. Krokmou !

\- Laisse tomber, c'est trop tard. »

Je pensai à l'état de l'homme qui m'avait blessée. Il était comme les autres, et n'échapperait pas à son sort, même s'il avait pu survivre jusque-là. Cette chose qui les avait tués, était-ce contagieux ? Je frissonnai, refusant de penser à cette éventualité. Il ne m'arriverait rien.

Varek souleva alors une interrogation :

« Euh, Harold, la peau verte et livide, tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de catastrophe, mais…

\- Je sais ce que t'es ne train de te dire, Varek, mais…

\- Le fléau d'Odin !

\- Wo ho ho ! On va éviter de lancer cette idée-là sans être sûrs, parce que là… »

Rustik interrompit Harold et commença à paniquer, rappelant que le fléau d'Odin avait décimé la moitié de l'archipel des centaines d'années auparavant. Non, je ne voulais pas y penser. Ce n'était pas ça. En plus cela faisait une éternité que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas. Harold souleva ce point en essayant de calmer tout le monde : Rustik qui hyper ventilait, Kogne qui parlait de brûler les vêtements alors que Krane faisait l'éloge du pain moisi comme médecine.

« Le dernier parient atteint du fléau d'Odin date d'il y a des siècles ! En plus Astrid a immédiatement quitté les lieux. »

Il s'approcha de moi et posa la main sur mon épaule. Je cachai ma blessure avant de me tourner vers le jeune homme que j'appréciais de plus en plus.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, ça va Harold. Vraiment. »

Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Nous échangeâmes un sourire, le mien se voulant rassurant et le sien rassuré, puis il s'éloigna. Je n'étais pas rassurée du tout, mais je refusais d'inquiéter les autres à cause d'une simple blessure. Je m'occuperais moi-même de cette griffure.

 **III**

La vie avait repris son cours à la Rive des Dragons. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, pendant lesquelles j'avais vu mon état se dégrader peu à peu. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais de cette griffure qui refusait de cicatriser, et même empirait. Je gardais bonne figure lorsque les autres étaient là, mais dès que je me retrouvais seule, je laissais la douleur prendre le dessus de plus en plus. Même devant Tempête je ne laissais rien paraître. J'étais forte.

Une nuit, cependant, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Ça n'allait pas. Une énorme crise de toux me réveilla en pleine nuit, m'ôtant mon souffle plusieurs longues et douloureuses secondes pendant lesquelles je luttai pour respirer. Je parvins enfin à reprendre une respiration normale. Harold arriva dans ma hutte sur ces entrefaites, alarmé, Krokmou et Tempête sur ses talons.

« Astrid ! »

Je soupirai. Que faisait-il là ?

« Oh mon Thor, Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harold s'avança vers moi, l'air vraiment anxieux.

« Tempête avait l'air d'être très inquiète, alors je… »

Je ne pus rien répondre, une quinte de toux me secouant à cet instant. Je me rappelai ma blessure et voulus la cacher aux yeux d'Harold. Trop tard. Il changea immédiatement de regard et écarta ma main de mon bras.

« Astrid, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- Ce n'est rien… ça va guérir.

\- Il faut s'occuper de cette blessure. Tu ne guériras pas seule, j'en suis certain. Couche-toi, je vais chercher Varek. »

Je tentai de protester, mais il ne prêta pas attention à mes réclamations. Il m'obligea à m'allonger et me couvrit de ma couverture avant de partir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Varek. Le garçon examina mon bras, mon visage, mes yeux et réfléchit longuement. Harold attendait en faisant les cent pas, tournant sans cesse dans ma chambre. Le bruit de sa jambe métallique commençait à me donner mal à la tête. Je lui demandai d'arrêter, avant d'être prise par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Varek observa encore une fois mon bras, puis prit Harold à part. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur discussion mais pouvais voir leurs mines soucieuses tandis qu'ils parlaient. Ce n'était qu'un simple rhume, un coup de fatigue, j'allais bien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Le son d'un dragon atterrissant sur ma plateforme attira mon attention. C'était Rustik, portant un parchemin, qu'Harold lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

« Eh, Astrid, comment tu te sens ? me demanda le brun.

\- Ça va très bien, tout ce que je veux que vous compreniez c'est qu'il n'y a pas de quoi… Une crise de toux m'interrompit. S'inquiéter, terminai-je. »

Harold, qui lisait le parchemin, déclara :

« Varek, regarde, Gothik a écrit qu'il y avait un remède contre le fléau ! C'est une solution verte faite de la salive d'un dragon Buffleroi ! »

Je remarquai le regard hésitant de Varek et compris qu'il savait la même chose que moi. Et je me dis alors que Rustik avait été d'une grande efficacité pour aller sur Berk et en revenir en une nuit. Comme quoi il existait des moments où il était utile. Bon cette pensée était un peu mesquine, et je m'égarais.

Harold avait aussi remarqué l'hésitation de Varek et l'interrogea. Comme il bafouillait, je m'assis sur mon lit et répondit à sa place.

« Il n'y a plus de Bufflerois. Ils ont été chassés jusqu'à leur extinction lors de la dernière épidémie. »

Harold ne voulut rien entendre.

« On n'en sait rien s'ils ont tous été exterminés ! On doit partir en mission pour en retrouver un !

\- On ne sait même pas par où commencer ! protesta Varek. On en parle nulle part des Bufflerois, c'est comme s'ils avaient été effacés de l'Histoire ! »

Je me levai, agacée. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre autant de mal pour moi.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vais bien… »

Ma vue se brouilla et je m'effondrai. J'eu juste le temps de voir Harold se précipiter vers moi en criant mon prénom (« Par Odin, ce qu'il est rapide ») avant de me retrouver dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien », tentai-je de le rassurer.

Et je toussai de nouveau.

« Non Astrid, tu ne vas pas bien, me dit doucement Harold. Repose-toi, ne fais rien et reste au calme. On va tout faire pour te sortir d'affaire. Nous devons arrêter la progression de la maladie sans tarder. »

Harold me porta sur mon lit et me borda.

« Je te jure que nous trouverons un remède pour toi. »

Il laissa sa main sur mon épaule, et son simple contact me fit du bien. Je me perdis dans son regard si vert, si beau alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je sentis qu'il restait près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

 **III**

Plus les semaines passaient, plus je devais me rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien de fléau d'Odin qui m'avait touchée lorsque cet homme m'avait griffée sur le bateau. Quand il n'était pas engourdi, mon bras gauche me lançait horriblement. J'avais l'impression de tousser sans cesse, j'étais fatiguée, mais ne parvenais pas à m'endormir à moins que quelqu'un ne se trouve à mes côtés. Je n'avais plus de force et gardais le lit, incapable de bouger. Je peinais à avaler la moindre petite nourriture, même si elle était liquide. Je me sentais impuissante. Moi, une guerrière, une dragonnière, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cette maladie, qui me réduisait à rien, m'obligeait à dépendre des autres pour la moindre action, le moindre geste à accomplir. J'en avait pleuré de rage la première semaine. Désormais je n'en avais même plus la force. Je restais au fond de mon lit, attendant des visites, qui étaient régulières et presque continues. Les autres dragonniers avaient organisé des tours de garde-malade, et à chaque instant ou presque l'un d'entre eux se trouvait à mes côtés pendant que les autres cherchaient un potentiel Buffleroi. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être entièrement présente, et plus le temps passait, plus je m'affaiblissais. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à dormir.

Un jour j'eus un long moment de conscience. Harold s'occupait justement de moi ce jour-là. Il était assis sur le bord de mon lit et tenait ma main, caressant ma peau du poignet au bout de mes doigts dans un geste un peu hésitant. Je refusais de lui avouer que j'aimais ce contact, qu'il m'apaisait et réchauffait ma peau froide et pâle. Je ne m'étais pas regardée dans un miroir, mais je savais que j'avais une tête à faire peur. Depuis le début de ma maladie, j'avais vu le regard d'Harold sur moi changer peu à peu. De simplement inquiet, il était passé à réellement angoissé et déterminé. C'était pourtant d'un air différent qu'il me regardait ce jour-là. Il me souriait paisiblement en me caressant la main.

« Je suis certain que nous allons bientôt trouver l'île sur laquelle est censé être le Buffleroi », m'assura-t-il.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Harold…

\- Oui ?

\- Quel est… le meilleur souvenir que tu as de moi ?

\- Astrid, pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que ce soit ce qui te vienne en premier en tête lorsque tu penseras à moi, Harold. »

Le sourire d'Harold disparut. Il avait l'air désespéré, presque suppliant en me répondant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Astrid ? S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de ça. Je te le promets, tu ne mourras pas. Pas maintenant, alors que je sais quelles sont les choses importantes de ma vie. »

Il serra davantage ma main dans la sienne. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer un peu devant son regard si clair et franc. Malgré la maladie, je sentais j'étais encore suffisamment lucide pour discuter. Ce jeune homme – je ne pouvais plus l'appeler garçon, tellement il avait grandi et mûri – avait changé ma vie pour le mieux. Que serions-nous devenus si Harold n'avait pas réussi à ranger les dragons de notre côté ? Je le considérerais sans doute encore comme un incapable et un boulet, alors qu'il avait pris tant de place dans ma vie, mes pensées et mon cœur. Je pensai alors que s'il y avait un sens dans ma vie, Harold le portait. Ma vie ne tendait pas vers lui, c'était lui qui l'accompagnait. Je ne voulais pas partir, je refusais de laisser la maladie m'emporter.

« Je ne mourrai pas, Harold. Et je veux penser au même souvenir que toi pour tenir et vivre. »

Je me mis à tousser plus fort que jamais. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons allaient sortir de mon corps tellement c'était douloureux. Je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Je vis dans le regard d'Harold qu'il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi. Cette crise sa termina en me laissant sans souffle. Je me sentis tomber dans l'inconscience peu à peu, incapable de résister. J'entendis seulement la voix d'Harold, lointaine, qui me disait de tenir. Puis je sentis son souffle alors qu'il murmurait à mon oreille :

« Notre premier baiser. »

Ensuite, le noir total.

 **III**

Lorsque je sortis de mon inconscience, je pus voir qu'Harold se tenait encore ou de nouveau à mes côtés. J'ignorais combien temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Dehors, le Soleil semblait avoir bien avancé dans sa course, puisque les ombres avaient changé de sens.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Demandai-je.

\- Environ quatre heures », répondit Harold.

Il semblait soulagé, plus optimiste que quelques heures plus tôt. Je l'interrogeai.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Nous savons sur quelle île peut se trouver le Buffleroi. Nous partirons dès que Gueulfor arrivera pour veiller sur toi pendant notre absence. Nous trouverons ce dragon, Astrid, et nous te rapporterons un remède. C'est une promesse. Et j'ai l'intention de la tenir. Alors je t'en prie, vis. Pour moi. Pour le sens que tu donnes à ma vie. »

Il serra brièvement ma main avant de sortir, laissant Kognedur prendre le relais pour veiller sur moi. Je restai plongée dans mes pensées. Harold accordait tellement d'importance à ma présence dans sa vie. Lui qui était déjà la sincérité même n'avait jamais été aussi vrai dans ses paroles. Et c'était ce Harold là que j'aimais. Oui, c'était de lui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse progressivement, depuis qu'il m'avait kidnappée pour me faire voler sur le dos de Krokmou pour la première fois.

Gueulfor arriva au milieu de la nuit avec Rustik. Je ne le sus que lorsque je me réveillai, tirée du sommeil par la fraîcheur d'un tissu mouillé sur mon front. Gueulfor se tenait près de mon lit, l'air soucieux. Il était en train d'hésiter entre plusieurs flacons remplis d'un liquide coloré, sans aucun doute confiés par Gothik.

« Gueulfor, ânonnai-je. Où est Harold ?

\- Il est dehors, avec les autres. Ils sont sur le point de partir. Attends, je l'appelle. »

Gueulfor sortit de la hutte cria vers une autre plateforme.

« Harold ! Astrid est réveillée ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, le chef des dragonniers pénétra dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers moi. Il me sourit, même si je pouvais voir l'inquiétude percer au fond de son regard. Il se pencha et posa une main sur ma joue. La fraicheur de sa main me fit du bien. Je me sentais fiévreuse, et ce simple contact me réconforta. En y repensant, nos contacts physiques avant le fléau étaient quasiment nuls. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, Harold me tenait la main lorsqu'il ne me soignait pas. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, et je n'avais jamais tenté de l'en empêcher. En temps normal, je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé. Pourquoi fallait-il de telles circonstances pour le faire agir ? Je me mis à espérer que cela ne changerait pas après ma guérison.

« Nous reviendrons avec un remède. Attends-moi.

\- Je n'ai que ça à faire pour le moment. Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

Harold me regarda, sérieux.

« Vis. Pour moi », murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa, me lança un dernier regard puis sortit. En voyant son dos, je me dis que s'il n'avait pas la carrure de son père, il avait la stature d'un chef. J'eus la certitude que quoiqu'il arrive, Harold serait en mesure de prendre la suite de Stoïk la Brute à la tête de Berk le moment venu.

Le premier jour après le départ des dragonniers vers l'île où se trouvaient peut-être les Bufflerois, j'eus brutalement une poussée de fièvre qui ne me laissa aucun répit. J'avais froid, puis chaud, je transpirais, j'avais soif, je toussais à fendre l'âme. Gueulfor veilla près de moi pendant toutes ces heures, épongeant ma transpiration, changeant régulièrement ma couverture, me nourrissant et me faisant boire. Le jour suivant, la fièvre était tombée, mais j'étais si faible que je ne pouvais pas bouger de mon propre chef. Je peinais à ouvrir simplement les yeux et pouvais à peine parler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, excepté subir la douleur, était de penser à Harold, et au souvenir qu'il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille. Je voulais retrouver Harold. Je souhaitai alors de toute mon âme qu'il revienne rapidement, pour que peut-être, ce souvenir se renouvelle et passe au présent.

Ce ne fut pas Harold qui revint, dans la nuit du deuxième jour après son départ, mais Rustik. Il parla un moment avec Gueulfor, puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi.

« Il faut t'emmener sur l'île, Astrid. Le dragon refuse de nous suivre. Te sens-tu capable de tenir sur Tempête ? »

Ils avaient réussi. Il y avait encore des Bufflerois vivants quelque part et ils les avaient trouvés. Je tentai de me relever de mon lit, mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir et je retombai brutalement.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à bien me caler sur Tempête et elle gérera le vol. Elle sait voler sans faire tomber ce qu'il y a sur son dos, même si c'est inerte.

\- Très bien alors, déclara Rustik. Nous partons immédiatement. Gueulfor, tu m'aides ? »

Gueulfor me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Tempête attendait là. Je tendis la main et grattai son menton.

« Tempête, sois délicate, lui dis-je. Je veux rester sur ton dos pendant toute la traversée. »

Ma dragonne grogna son assentiment. Gueulfor me posa sur son dos et fixa mes pieds aux étriers de manière à ce que je ne glisse pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était me tenir aux poignées de ma selle pour garder un peu de tenue. Je restai dans le brouillard pendant toute la durée du vol, ne reprenant conscience qu'à de rares moments où voyant que nous n'étions pas encore arrivés je replongeais dans cet état entre le sommeil et l'inconscience. Il me sembla que c'était le milieu de la matinée lorsque nous arrivâmes sur l'île du Buffleroi. L'atterrissage fut brutal, et je glissai de ma selle, sans force pour me rattraper. Je fus cependant réceptionnée par Harold. J'entrouvris brièvement les yeux pour voir qu'il me regardait, inquiété par mon état. Je gémis de douleur.

« Chut, Astrid, continue de te battre, me dit-il. Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu m'entends ? Tu peux y arriver. Accroche-toi ! »

Harold me porta jusqu'à un rocher, auquel il m'adossa. Ce n'était pas le meilleur confort, surtout dans mon état. Mais je m'accrochai à la voix d'Harold qui continua, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Il faut que tu restes avec nous. Un monde sans toi ça n'aurait aucun sens Astrid. »

Ses mots me parvinrent à travers la brume qui tapissait mon esprit. Mais je me sentais trop mal pour pouvoir lui répondre. Je sentis sa main quitter mon épaule tandis qu'il se relevait. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait faire, mais il revint rapidement pour porter un gobelet à mes lèvres. Je bus le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Il n'était pas bon, et ne me fit aucun bien.

« Euh… Il n'y a rien qui se passe, dit Harold, hésitant.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il faut un peu de temps pour que l'antidote fonctionne ? » hasarda Varek.

Mon corps manifesta son désaccord et je fus prise d'une grosse quinte de toux. Je frissonnai. J'entendis Tempête grogner, inquiète pour moi.

« Non, ça ne va pas, regarde-la !

\- Il est écrit que la solution verte guérira le fléau… »

Je décrochai. Il était trop difficile pour moi de suivre tout ce que disaient les autres. J'entendais leurs voix mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Je saisis seulement quelques bribes : « verte », « transparente », « crime sans victime » (il me sembla que c'était Kognedur), « c'est l'herbe ! » (Harold, le plus proche de moi).

« Accroche-toi Astrid, entendis-je. Encore un petit effort, je t'en prie ! »

Harold (qui d'autre ?) prit ma main et la serra avec tendresse. « Fais ça pour moi. »

Je faisais comme je pouvais pour lutter contre l'inconscience et la douleur. J'ignorais comment, mais les mots d'Harold étaient les seuls qui me permettaient de tenir encore et encore. Ils parvenaient à franchir le brouillard de mon esprit pour venir s'y fixer avec clarté. Je devais résister.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne fis que lutter, frissonnante de la fièvre, qui me touchait de nouveau. Puis un bruit étrange et une exclamation me sortirent de ma torpeur.

« Viggo ! »

Je vis alors notre ennemi de longue date, le chef des chasseurs de dragons, Viggo, ainsi que son frère et plusieurs chasseurs. Que faisait-il là ? Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas à Harold, mais je vis mon ami se crisper davantage. Nos dragons se rangèrent à côté de leurs dragonniers, sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Harold et Rustik ainsi que les jumeaux montèrent sur leurs dragons et commencèrent à attaquer les chasseurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent de tirer, et Harold commença à discuter avec Viggo. Les chasseurs embarquèrent le Buffleroi, qui était emprisonné dans un filet. Puis Viggo dut dire quelque chose qui lui ressemblait bien, puisque Varek, demeuré à mes côtés s'écria :

« Tu n'es qu'u monstre Viggo ! »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du chef des chasseurs, mais saisis son ton moqueur. La conversation changea et bientôt le cri d'Harold surpassa tout :

« Non !

\- Je réfléchirais à ta place, avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Et ton profit ?

\- Comme je le disais, le business, c'est le business. Ça, disons que j'accepte de prendre le risque. La question est : et toi ? Alors ?

\- OK Viggo, OK, t'as gagné, dit Harold, énervé. Prends-le, prends le dragon ! »

Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi acceptait-il que Viggo reparte avec le Buffleroi ? La suite m'apporta la réponse.

« Mais laisse-nous au moins ce pourquoi on est venus ! L'antidote contre le fléau, la salive du Buffleroi ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle ! Il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque, tu m'entends ? »

Même si c'était pour moi, il ne devait pas laisser ce dragon entre les mains de Viggo. Il était bien trop précieux pour ça. Je protestai faiblement :

« Non Harold, je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas ! Pas pour moi… »

Je m'adossai à mon rocher, affaiblie.

« Alors on a un accord ? demanda Harold à Viggo. Ou bien on s'en va d'ici les mains vides tous les deux. Je t'écoute ! »

Viggo fit un geste et les chasseurs cessèrent de menacer Krokmou, qui put se poser, laissant Harold s'approcher du Buffleroi. Une minute plus tard, il se présenta devant moi et me fit boire à nouveau. Le liquide était plus frais, végétal. Il me fit un effet instantané. La fièvre disparut avec les tremblements, me laissant respirer enfin paisiblement.

« Je pense… Harold… Je crois…

\- Ça fonctionne ! »

Le visage d'Harold s'éclaira et il sourit, soulagé. Je lui souris en retour et tentai de me lever. J'étais encore faible, et titubai, mais il me rattrapa. Je remerciai Varek d'un regard puis marchai d'un pas peu assuré vers Tempête, pour lui caresser la tête. Nos retrouvailles furent interrompues par Viggo, qui emportait le Buffleroi.

« J'ai bien peur que nos chemins doivent se séparer, Harold. Nous continuerons notre jeu très vite, tu verras. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Viggo disparut derrière la colline. Kranedur s'exclama :

« T'iras pas bien loin ! Venez, on va le suivre !

Ouais ! renchérit Rustik. Ras-le-bol de son air supérieur !

Non, s'interposa alors Harold, à la surprise de tous. On reste là. On avait un accord, on accepte de le laisser s'en aller avec le dragon. Et on va le suivre à la lettre cet accord. »

Harold avait l'air déterminé alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où son ennemi venait de disparaître. Je me doutai donc qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, qui ne nécessitait même pas l'intervention des dragonniers. Et j'avais raison. Une demi-heure plus tard à peine, nous pûmes voir le navire des chasseurs être secoué de toutes part et exploser. Le Buffleroi était gonflé à bloc et motivé pour sortir du trou où l'avaient parqué les hommes de Viggo. Ceux-ci finirent par le laisser s'en aller avant que leur embarcation ne termine en copeaux de bois au fond de l'océan. Ils déguerpirent ensuite sans demander leur reste, ayant appris une dure leçon. Le dragon rejoignit sa prairie et recommença à brouter paisiblement. Nous montâmes sur nos dragons et Harold déclara :

« Bien, il nous reste une seule chose à faire. »

 **III**

Les étoiles brillaient nombreuses dans le ciel nocturne, l'océan s'étendait devant nos yeux. Nous planions sur nos dragons, solennels. Le navire marchand touché par le fléau flottait quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, dérivant au fil du courant. Nous avions mis plusieurs jours à le retrouver à cause de cela. C'était là que tout avait commencé, que j'étais tombée malade. Cependant, grâce à cela, nous avions retrouvé la trace d'un dragon que nous croyions disparu et appris de nouvelles choses sur lui. La salive du Buffleroi avait fait des merveilles, et je me trouvais désormais tout à fait guérie. Harold avait décidé que c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de prononcer un discours funèbre pour les morts de ce bateau. Personne n'avait protesté. Tout était silencieux lorsque je déclarai ces mots venus de mon cœur :

« Voyez cela, je vois mon père, voyez cela, je vois ma mère. Je vois mes frères, je vois mes sœurs. Les voilà qui m'appellent et me demandent de prendre place à leurs côtés dans le palais du Walhalla, là où les braves vivent à jamais. »

J'avais eu la chance d'échapper à la mort, parce que j'étais bien entourée et que les gens que j'aimais avaient tout fait pour me sauver. Eux n'avaient pas pu être soignés. Ils étaient morts dans l'ignorance, sans possibilité de funérailles décentes. Nous pouvions enfin leur en donner une.

Je saisis mon arc et encochai une flèche. D'une étincelle, Tempête l'enflamma. Imitant les autres dragonniers, je tirai. Le projectile enflammé se planta sur le pont, près des flèches que les autres avaient tirées en même temps. Alors que le navire prenait feu comme une immense torche, nous demeurâmes un instant graves et silencieux. A la fois beaucoup et peu de choses s'étaient passées durant ce derniers mois. J'étais restée clouée au lit à lutter contre une maladie qui pouvait m'emporter à chaque instant, mais j'avais réalisé plusieurs choses sur moi, sur ma vie et sur Harold. Je savais que je ne devais pas dépendre de lui. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule dans des circonstances normales, mais dans des cas exceptionnels je devais m'appuyer sur lui. Harold donnait la bonne direction à ma vie, il m'empêchait de me disperser.

Varek, Kognedur, Kranedur et Rustik partirent l'un après l'autre. Je restai aux côtés d'Harold observant les flammes qui illuminaient son visage. Il était pensif et sérieux. Mais je pensai que le moment était adéquat pour parler.

« A quoi tu penses ? demandai-je.

\- Que ce n'est que le début, peut-être, répondit Harold.

\- Le début de quoi ? Harold était encore énigmatique, même pour moi.

\- Je pense à Viggo qui parlait de l'endroit où trouver l'offre, comme s'il savait. Tu crois qu'il aurait déverrouillé l'œil du dragon ? »

Il parlait donc de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île du Buffleroi. J'espérai que Viggo avait trouvé cette île par hasard. Mais trop de choses contrariaient cette espérance. Le chasseur était sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il n'y avait pas de doute.

« De quelle façon ? Il faudrait une dent de rage des neiges !

\- Mais il a trouvé le Buffleroi tout seul ! Il faut qu'on découvre comment il a fait ! »

Il avait raison. Cependant, pensai-je, la recherche de l'œil de dragon ne devait pas devenir une obsession pour lui. Cela le rongerait trop, l'obnubilerait et l'empêcherait de penser à autre chose. Je devais aborder un autre sujet, qui me tenait à cœur. Je me tournai vers Harold en lui souriant.

« Harold, merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait, déclarai-je. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

Harold me regarda, surpris, puis sourit à son tour.

« Tu sais, c'était pas grand-chose. T'en aurais fait autant pour moi.

\- Et un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens, Harold. »

Je lui avais répondu. Mes pensées envers lui étaient les mêmes que les siennes pour moi. Et je venais de le lui dire. Je lui avouais par la même occasion que j'étais consciente des mots qu'il avait prononcés alors que j'étais au plus mal. Je souris doucement avant de partir pour rentrer à la Rive.

Nous savions que quelque chose s'était établi entre nous. Rien n'avait été fait, rien n'avait été dit. Ce n'était pas officiel mais nous le savions : nous avions chacun trouvé le sens de nos vies.

* * *

 **Faites-moi part de vos réactions (les auteurs en sont généralement friands)!**


End file.
